


How to be a Best Man

by ElectricPurple89



Category: How to be a Movie Star - T.J. Klune, How to be a Normal Person - T.J. Klune
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Jitters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Josy's phone buzzed and as he looked down at who the message was from, he frowned and the lines on his forehead became more distinct. Gus still never texted him first and a text message especially on this day wasn't a good sign.
Relationships: Gustavo Tiberius/Casey Richards, Josiah Erickson & Gustavo Tiberius, Josiah Erickson/Quincy Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	How to be a Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Jenny @Flowerparrish for Not Alone Here; a Magicians fandom charity initiative. Check out @notalonehere on twitter!! 
> 
> I hope you like it Jenny!!

Josy's phone buzzed and as he looked down at who the message was from, he frowned and the lines on his forehead became more distinct. Gus still never texted him first and a text message especially on _this_ day wasn't a good sign.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Quincy asked, becoming worried at the fact that Josy was worried.

"I have no idea. Gus texted me. I think my best man duties are starting early. Are you gonna be okay with Serge and Xander?" Josy knew Quincy hadn't spent too much time alone with his friends and he'd planned it out so he could ride to the ceremony with all of them, but now?

"I'll be okay. We've got to pick up Grandpa on the way."

Josy breathed a sigh of relief at knowing Quincy would have someone familiar there when he couldn't be. "Okay good. I love you." Josy kissed Quincy on the forehead as he left.

–––––––––––

Gus was pacing when Josy entered the bedroom. Gus and Casey had chosen bedrooms on opposite sides of the bed and breakfast to get ready in.

"You're here!" Gus relaxed a little at the sight of Josy. “Thank God.”

"Of course dude! I don't understand why you needed me to bring a laptop, but I'm your best man so whatever you need, I got you." Josy smiled and brought the laptop over to the desk by the window.

Gus hurried over and opened Chrome.

Josy watched curiously wondering what on Earth this had to do with today and then as he saw Gus type in the website, Josy understood.

_**How to get rid of pre-wedding jitters** _

"Dude, are you nervous? It's cool, everyone gets nervous I think, at least in weddings on-screen." Josy said as he put a hand on Gus's shoulder.

"I shouldn't be right? I love Casey. Casey loves me. I asked and he said yes, but why am I worried that this isn't real?" Gus turned to Josy with doubt. "I thought the website would help."

"Okay dude, let's see what they say." Josy read over Gus's shoulder as the page loaded. It pretty much said what Josy had said with a few tangents that Josy was sure they should not click on.

Josy watched Gus become more relaxed as they read on, and finally Gus moved to sit on the nearby chair and Josy sat across from him on the bed.

"Deep breaths Gustavo." Josy said, "Breathe with me for a bit dude."

They sat there in silence for a bit, Gus following along with Josy's breathing.

"You feel better?" Josy thought Gus might be but asked just in case.

"Yes," Gus sighed, "I'm getting married today." A smile crept across Gus's face as he said those words.

"You so are Gustavo, my dude!" Josy was so happy this day was actually happening.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from Quincy, I know he has anxiety."

Josy brushed him off, "Gus, I'm your best man. Quincy totally gets it."

"You're a good friend, Josy." Gus said.

"Come here Gustavo." Josy held his arms open.

Gus looked at Josy for a full minute before he sighed. "Fine, but promise you won't tell anyone what happened."

"No problem dude. My lips are sealed." Gus did not look like he believed Josy, but they were hugging and that was all Josy cared about.


End file.
